Reencounter
by ChicaJJJ
Summary: Premio para Ryuu por haber obtenido el primer lugar en el reto "PWT" del foro "DexHolders del prof. Oak". Agencyshipping, aunque bastante ligero.


**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece.

 **Advertencias:** AgencyShipping (creo que solo se puede deducir un fuerte lazo de amistad). Las líneas indican avance de tiempo.

 **Nota inicial:** Premio para Ryuu por haber obtenido el primer lugar en el reto «PWT» del foro «DexHolders del prof. Oak». Va con retraso, pero con mucho cariño c:

* * *

 **Reencounter**

* * *

La chica llegó volando en Bárbara, su mandibuzz hembra, al museo de Ciudad Mayólica. Apenas había pasado unas semanas y White llevaba notorias ojeras bajo su llamativos ojos por culpa de las madrugadas donde no dejaba de echarle la culpa a su inútil reacción en lo que correspondía al accidente. Su demacrada cara hizo eco en Lenora, quien la esperaba en la puerta con bastante preocupación; cuando recibió su llamada para informarle de su visita, no creyó que la presidenta de la Agencia BW fuera a estar en esas condiciones. Delgada, pálida y nostálgica, la muchacha se dirigió a la señora para saludarla respetuosamente y agradecerle por recibirla, pero esta no aceptó el cordial saludo de mano y optó por abrazarla a tal punto de que una lágrima se asomaba tímidamente por su mejilla. La directora y líder de gimnasio del museo tenía un instinto maternal muy desarrollado y no podía soportar la idea de que White estuviera en esas condiciones por los hechos que ya todo el mundo sabía.

—Ay, cariño, si hubiese sabido que tú estabas...

—Estoy bien —dijo tratando de convencer a la mujer, pero sin soltarse del cálido abrazo que le asentaba muy bien a su alma.

—No lo estás, corazón, no lo estás.

Algunos visitantes observaron curiosos la escena, incluso Hawes, el esposo de Lenora se quedó admirándolas unos segundos. Su esposa era un amor de persona y eso era lo que la chica necesitaba.

Luego de la reunión de líderes, Alto Mando y Asociación Pokémon de Teselia —a la cual White acudió como involucrada en la lucha contra el Equipo Plasma—, nadie tuvo noticias de ella a pesar de la insistencia de algunos en marcarle al pokégear. De su agencia se sabían solo rumores de incumplimiento de contratos justamente porque nadie había vuelto a contactar con éxito a la chica. Por una parte, comprendían que quisiera estar sola, meditar sobre la injusticia de la situación, encontrar la manera de no perder la esperanza, pero, por la otra, sabían que no era recomendable dejar a una chica con sentimientos encontrados sola por el mundo, aún más cuando desconocían el paradero de su familia.

Luego del fraternal saludo y de una detallada observación del estado de la chica por parte de la directora del lugar, ambas recorrieron las salas del museo hasta llegar a la oficina principal, donde Lenora tomó el sillón de jefa y White una de las sillas de en frente. La habitación estaba llena de curiosos fósiles, recuerdos, artículos de restauración y un olor a antiguo al que era fácil acostumbrarse.

—Creo que está de más preguntarte dónde has estado, dulzura, pero estoy apta a escucharte si necesitas compartirlo con alguien —dijo la morena mientras escarbaba en las pupilas de la que estaba sentada al frente.

—Solo... solo he estado pensando, ya sabe. Cosas que pudieron haberse dado, cosas que pudieron evitarse...

Lenora no respondió, solo conservó el silencio en súplica a que White siguiera hablando. Al pasar los segundos y ver que su decisión no le permitía saber nada más, decidió indagar con delicadeza y comprobar teorías que había discutido con su esposo durante los días anteriores.

—Pueblo Biscuit, ¿verdad? Un lugar muy tranquilo para meditar, sobretodo por la chica que toca la flauta y el paisaje de los andenes de tren en el horizonte —la muchacha se sorprendió, lo que indicó a la señora que había dado en el clavo—. Lo malo, cariño, es que irte a un pueblo desconocido con tu corazoncito lleno de dudas no fue lo mejor para tu salud ni para tu vida, en general.

White agachó la mirada al escritorio lleno de divertidos pisapapeles, que, aún con todo lo geniales que podían ser, no lograrían que se librase de la reprendida.

—Lo sé, pero no sabía dónde más ir que no sea un lugar apartado de todo, tratando de olvidar quizá... o de aprender a vivir atormentada por...

—Black no es un tormento y eso lo debes conocer mejor que nadie. Sí, podía ser gritón y todo, pero no incomodaba. En lugar de eso, solo hacía que las cosas fueran ¿divertidas? Por lo menos, eso es la impresión que tengo de él.

Lenora se puso de pie y salió de la oficina pidiendo que la esperara un momento, lo que tenía dos finalidades: la primera, de que la muchacha medite un momento y la segunda, de que ella pudiese realizar una llamada que tenía pendiente ahora que había podido corroborar ciertas ideas. Mientras, en el despacho, White pensaba en lo negativa que había sido consigo misma mientras se observaba en el reflejo de una vitrina cercana. Era momento de superar ese comportamiento tan egoísta que había mantenido ¿Para qué otra cosa habría pedido visitar el museo entonces?

La líder volvió un poco después con una fuente de una infusión enigmática y galletas de vainilla, que disfrutaron sin comentar demasiado. Apenas un par de detalles sobre el día anterior y la motivación inesperada que hizo que White huyera de lo que la hizo huir, que era justamente ayudar a que el problema se solucionara en lugar de ser parte de él.

Cuando Lenora comprobó que estaba lista, invitó a pasar a su acompañante a la sala de al lado por medio de una puerta que había obviado antes. Caminando por un corto pasillo, llegaron a un recinto destinado plenamente a la restauración de piezas del museo, pero eso no era lo importante, a un lado de todo esto, se hallaba una vitrina y, dentro de esta, el orbe donde se encontraba el entusiasta chico llamado Black.

—Pequeño ¿adivina quién vino hoy a verte? —exclamó feliz la dueña del museo a la esfera mientras White la miraba algo incrédula, no pensó que era de esa manera cómo «cuidaba» a su compañero de viaje. Luego, sus sentimientos cambiaron a nostalgia, como evocando a la memoria. Gritos, sueños y un logo encima de su camiseta antes de que todo se volviera oscuridad para él.

En la misma reunión luego del accidente, se decidió que la conservación y protección del orbe estaría a cargo de Lenora, con refuerzo de Maíz, Zeo y Millo en caso pasara algún imprevisto. La investigación y búsqueda de los responsables sería deber de los demás bajo la supervisión de un detective internacional cuya identidad no se conocía demasiado.

La chica examinó con cuidado la opaca esfera en silencio mientras la señora la miraba conmovida. Si no fuera por el llamado de Hawes para informarle que Sara había llegado, se hubiese quedado allí por más tiempo. Le informó a White que tenía que retirarse nuevamente para atender unos asuntos del inventario y ella aceptó. De todas maneras, era necesario un momento a solas con lo que ahora contenía a Black.

—Algunas veces me pregunto si hubiera sido mejor que yo fuera absorbida... Conociendo tu personalidad, creo que soportarías más este sentimiento de intranquilidad —dijo White colocando su mano en la luna de la vitrina donde yacía el orbe—. Se te extraña, Black, se te extraña mucho...

Quiso ser fuerte, retener el nudo en la garganta, pero en cuestión de segundos no podía seguir hablándole al recuerdo de su amigo sin quebrar su voz. Sintió tanta presión que quiso salir corriendo de allí, pensó que todo había sido una mala idea porque se le estaban removiendo las entrañas y sentía cólera de no saber cómo sacar al muchacho de donde estaba.

—¿White? ¿Puedo pasar?

Lenora había regresado y por sentido común —sabiendo que la chica necesitaba su espacio— decidió tocar antes de irrumpir. Ante la afirmación de White, se incorporó a la sala, solo que estaba acompañada de otra señora de tez clara y profundos ojos oscuros, iguales a los de...

Las desconocidas se miraron con curiosidad hasta que la líder explicó a qué venía la compañía de Sara. Era una idea algo incómoda, pero ya una de las partes estaba de acuerdo: la chica necesitaba estabilidad mientras trataba de continuar con un ritmo normal de vida y allí es donde entraba la madre de Black, que necesitaba alguien a quien proteger ahora que ni siquiera la voz de su hijo podía oír.

White se negó amablemente ante la inesperada propuesta. Su sentido de independencia reprimía su impulso por buscar un apoyo en esos momentos tan difíciles y no, no quería vivir con una desconocida por más que fuese quién era. Miró a la señora y se despidió inclinando la cabeza, mientras que a Lenora la tomó de las manos y le agradeció la ayuda a pesar de todo. Regalándole una sonrisa al orbe y dejando preocupadas a las mujeres, la muchacha salió del museo rumbo a su improvisado escondite en Pueblo Biscuit.

* * *

Hacía unos días se puso en contacto con un negocio pequeño de sándwiches en el Puente Villa que requería de un spot publicitario. Esta vez no la llamaron, ella tuvo que buscar a su clientes; la agencia había quedado en el olvido y fue muy difícil organizar todo para que volviese a funcionar y ganar fama. Este era su primer trabajo formal luego de la caída, así que no dudó en dar lo mejor de sí, como siempre. Una sonrisa y la creatividad que ya poseía hicieron de la campaña un éxito, tanto que convencieron a un canal local de televisión que pasaran el comercial. No duraba ni medio minuto, pero White había vuelto a sentir esa motivación que la hizo llegar a crear su propio negocio de un tema que le apasionaba. Gigi la miraba feliz junto a sus otros pokémons, quienes disfrutaban de unos bocadillos de cortesía del restaurante. Los dueños del lugar, dos señores de edad y su hija, le agradecieron la paciencia, a lo que ella solo sonreía mientras admiraba su trabajo en un televisor a blanco y negro que tenían en el lugar.

Se sentía complacida, mas no completa. Necesitaba compartir sus logros con alguien y terminó conectando una idea con otra hasta que recordó que parte de esa nueva manía por expresar su felicidad fue contagiada por Black. Necesitaba comentárselo a pesar que sabía que ni escucharla podía.

Esta vez no avisó a Lenora, tan solo indicó a Bárbara que fuera rumbo al sur y que aterrizara en la entrada del museo. Faltaba poco para que fuese medido día y el sol quemaba algo fuerte sobre las cabezas de los que no se refugiaban en las pequeñas sobras de los edificios.

Entró con tranquilidad, admirando el cambio de exhibición y los nuevos fósiles; incluso divisó a Hawes unos metros más allá trepado en una escalera, colgando ciertos cuadros. Cuando llegó a la oficina de la líder, la puerta estaba entrecerrada y pudo ver a la mujer sentada en su escritorio leyendo algunos papeles. Igual, por educación, tocó sobre la madera de la entrada con los nudillos. Lenora alzó la mirada y la recibió con una sonrisa, invitándola a pesar y a sentarse no sin antes darle un fuerte abrazo de bienvenida.

Conversaron un rato centrando la temática de la plática en White, pues la mujer estaba muy interesada en saber cómo le estaba yendo, si había recuperado los ánimos o, aunque sea, si estaba comiendo mejor. La chica le comentó sobre el resurgimiento de la agencia sin entrar mucho en detalles y llegó al punto de comentarle la razón de por qué se encontraba allí.

—Sé que suena muy raro... pero quería contarle a Black que todo por lo que estuvimos trabajando antes del... del accidente, no se ha perdido.

—No, no, no. No es raro, White —dijo conmovida—. Recuerda que tu amigo sigue allí y la investigaciones que se están realizando pronto harán que lo vuelvas a tener en su forma original, corazón. Además, se sentirá feliz que lo vinieras a visitar ¿no crees?

Al entrar a la sala del orbe, no sintió tanta presión como la primera vez que fue, incluso la atmósfera del lugar había cambiado. Esbozó una sonrisa a medias ante la vitrina y, luego de pedirle a Lenora que la dejara un momento a solas, empezó a contarle a la esfera lo entretenida que había sido la última semana. Al principio hablaba bajo porque le daba algo de vergüenza eso de tratar con objetos inanimados, pero cuando empezó a visualizar a su amigo en lugar que al orbe, todo fue fluyendo mejor. Extrañaba estar en contacto (aunque fuese de esa manera) con alguien en quien en realidad confiara. Extrañaba esa opinión tan sincera y refrescante que solo le podía dar Black y en general, lo extrañaba a él. Acostumbrarse a la ausencia de alguien con quien te juntabas demasiado la última temporada fue un duro golpe para la chica que estaba superando gradualmente... y lo lograría por completo porque Lenora tenía razón: a su amigo no le gustaría verla de otra forma que no sea cumpliendo sus sueños.

—Ni siquiera sé si me escuchas, Black, pero aún así me tienes aquí hablándote como un chatot... Debo extrañarte demasiado.

La muchacha miró por última vez el orbe antes de irse: seguía de la misma manera en la que lo colocaron. Ni un movimiento, ni una señal que en algún momento iba a liberar a su prisionero.

Lenora esperaba a White en su despacho con una caja no más grande que un tepig sobre su escritorio. Le preguntó qué tal habían ido las cosas allí dentro antes de pedirle un pequeño favor.

—Cariño, sé que quizá me esté aprovechando de tu nobleza pero... ¿Crees que podrías ayudarnos a entregar esto? —dijo señalando el paquete delante de ella—. Una señora nos pidió restaurarle un jarrón y, ahora que está listo, ni Hawes ni yo podemos ir a entregarlos porque dentro algunos minutos tenemos la inauguración de la nueva sala.

—Con gusto —aceptó White sonriendo—. Es lo menos que podría hacer por ustedes.

Se despidieron con un fuerte abrazo y la chica salió del museo con la pequeña caja entre sus manos. La dirección que le indicó la líder de gimnasio la iba a llevar a Pueblo Arcilla, por lo que sacó a Bárbara y tomó rumbo a su destino.

La casa donde tenía que dejar el jarrón gozaba de un jardín mediano, aunque descuidado. White se acercó al timbre y espero a que le abrieran la puerta y pudiera decir que cumplió con su misión. Tuvo un pequeño shock cuando percibió a qué se debía el favor pedido por la directora del museo: la persona que le abrió la puerta no era nada más ni nada menos que la madre de Black, la señora con la que Lenora había sugerido que se mudará con el fin de que ambas cubrieran los vacíos dejados por una única persona.

—Hola —dijo Sara dejando en claro, por su tranquilidad, que tenía conocimiento de que ella iba a venir.

La muchacha se sintió timada e incluso enojada. Ya se había recuperado física y emocionalmente de las secuelas del accidente del orbe. Por muy buenas intenciones que tuviera la señora con ella, no podía aceptar algo así de una persona que ni conocía, por mucho que quisiera a Black.

—Lenora me dijo que le trajera esto —exclamó con seriedad entregándole el paquete.

—Solo espero que no te hayas enojado con ella, es una muy buena persona.

—Lo sé, pero no creo... no creo que esta sea la solución... No sé si me entiende, tampoco quiero sonar irrespetuosa.

La señora dejó pasar unos segundos mientras se observaban mutuamente. White veía en ella a una mujer que intentaba sobrellevar que el ser que más amaba no volvería pronto —quizá nunca— y ella veía en la chica a una luchadora intentando volver a ser la misma, buscando su motivación... sin embargo, necesitaba ese empujón que solo una persona con experiencia podía darle.

—He preparado el almuerzo ¿No te gustaría comer conmigo y discutirlo luego?

Por alguna razón, White se imaginó a Black sonriendo mientras observaba la escena para después imaginárselo allí, con ella, presentándole a su madre mientras le decía que había invitado a «la presidenta» a almorzar.

No era momento de soltar una risilla, así que se la tuvo que aguantar. La tensión disminuyó y a la chica no le quedó más que aceptar la invitación de Sara, atrapada tal vez por el olor a guiso casero que empezaba a salir de la casa o por la idea de estar más cerca a lo que su amigo describía como «hogar».

No había mucho que decir de la comida, solo que estaba deliciosa. White se había acostumbrado a ingerir alimentos enlatados o de fácil preparación en el pequeño departamento que alquilaba en Biscuit en lo que hacía resurgir la agencia, por los que el guiso la llevó al cielo y la trajo de regreso al mismo tiempo. Pudo notar la alegría con la que la señora la veía comer, mas esto dejó de incomodarle a las tercera cucharada.

Sara era una señora tranquila y de gustos simples. Cuando Black partió a su viaje, se siento feliz por él pero un poco apenada por sí misma; no era lo mismo una llamada que un abrazo, a pesar que tenía noticias de su hijo casi a diario. Ahora que ya ni eso tenía, se había sumido en la desesperación de la soledad, solo que se guardaba eso para sí misma, por lo que había adquirido una nueva habilidad al no poder pegar el ojo hasta las cuatro o cinco de la mañana.

—¿Cómo ha estado todo hoy? —preguntó la señora de repente par acortar el silencio entre cucharada y cucharada.

—Hoy fui a verlo para cont... —suspiró— Lo que quiero decir es que me pareció que era un buen momento para hacer la visita: creo haber dejado un mal ambiente la última vez que fui.

—No, no, claro que no. De seguro Black estaba muy feliz de que lo fueses a ver...

—Me refiero a que no estaba en condiciones. Ahora comprendo que parecía un muerto viviente cuando nos vimos por primera vez, señora Sara.

—Solo Sara, por favor.

Terminando el almuerzo, White se ofreció a lavar los platos en agradecimiento, pero Sara se negó y, al final, terminaron haciéndolo juntas. La cocina de la casa era espaciosa y muy limpia; en la nevera se podía apreciar una foto de Black con su madre que, por la dedicatoria, parecía que fue tomada el día en que el chico decidió empezar su viaje. La señora se dio cuenta que la muchacha observaba la foto y le confirmó la fecha de captura, lo que la conmovió. Esa era la otra parte de Black que le hubiese gustado conocer y que, quizá algún día, tuviese chance de hacerlo.

No se podía describir correctamente qué pasó después, solo que una conversación llevó a la otra y ambas terminaron mirando viejos álbumes familiares que Sara atesoraba mientras tomaban té.

El corazón de White retomaba su color mientras se despedía de la señora con un sentimiento totalmente opuesto al que tuvo cuando la vio abrir la puerta.

* * *

Unas semanas pasaron desde que White decidió dejar Pueblo Biscuit para ser ahora habitante de Arcilla. No fue sencillo tomar esa decisión, pero reconoció que el apoyo constante que le daba Sara cada vez que iba a verla le hacía muy bien (bueno, eso y su comida). Más que un argumento válido, se dejó conmover los hábitos que Black dejó en aquel lugar. Fue divertido ver la forma tan original en las que tenía organizado todo para cuando pudiese salir de viaje con la meta de ser el mejor entrenador del mundo; ejemplo fundamental de esto era un cuaderno que la muchacha tuvo oportunidad de leer en las pocas ocasiones que se sintió lo suficientemente valiente de entrar de curiosa al cuarto de su amigo (cabe aclarar que ella dormía en el cuarto de invitados de la casa).

Otro motivo por el que aceptó vivir con la madre de Black fue que necesitaba apoyo en la empresa y Sara cabía en el puesto de ayudante de una manera extraordinaria. No era técnicamente una empleada, pero ayudaba a White a ordenar los pedidos que se le hacían a la agencia ahora que esta volvía a estar en todo su apogeo después de poner en juego algunas recomendaciones y nuevos medios de publicidad. Con mencionar que el diseño del portal web de la empresa ya había dejado de ser un sueño se podía conocer el empeño que le había puesto la presidenta en los últimos meses. Trabajar con Sara le hacía recordar bastante el trato con Black. Ella no gritaba tanto, pero la calidez, preocupación y gratitud hacia ella eran las mismas y eso a veces la ponía algo sensible. El tiempo podía seguir avanzando, pero su propia existencia le recordaba que algunas cosas se escapaban de las manos.

Fue en una de esas tardes melancólicas en las que el trabajo no podía ocultar la decadencia de la esperanza en las que decidieron dar una vuelta por las instalaciones que dirigía Lenora para ver que todo estuviera en orden. Esa fue la primera vez que White notó que Sara tenía acceso a la cuenta de Black en el Sistema de Almacenamiento y que, por ende, era la encargada de ver por los desamparados compañeros del encerrado héroe, a quienes no permitió que fuesen encerrados con él. Cuánto amor debía sentir por su equipo que logró tirar las pokéballs lejos de él antes de que el vórtice del orbe se lo tragara, literalmente.

Conversando un poco del desarrollo de los pokémons luego de la desaparición de su entrenador, se hallaron en la puerta del bendito museo y se hizo el procedimiento de siempre: saludaron a Lenora y a Hawes, charlaron un rato y pasaron a ver el orbe.

—Black, al parecer White me hizo caso al fin y está acompañando a tu mami en lo que descubrimos cómo sacarte de allí —dijo Lenora en lo que se acercaba a la vitrina que contenía al orbe.

Las dos aludidas se miraron con complicidad y asintieron a la líder de gimnasio, quien pasó a retirarse para que las mujeres pudiesen conversar a su gusto en la sala. Fue Sara quien tomó la iniciativa de narrarle a su hijo detalladamente lo que había pasado desde su última visita.

—White es una excelente jefa, ahora comprendo por qué me hablabas tan bien de ella en tus llamadas, cariño.

La chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco mientras buscaba el comentario perfecto para devolverle el cumplido a la señora. Se sentía bien formar parte de esa loca conversación con la esfera, porque hacía mucho la dejaron de ver como tal, sino como el entusiasta chico que realmente habitaba en ella.

Antes de que la visita acabase y, para ser exactos, antes que White abandonara la sala del orbe para un última charla con Lenora en su oficina, la muchacha percibió un pequeño movimiento en el orbe, aunque en ese momento solo le echó la culpa a su imaginación.

* * *

Era una madrugada muy fría par el gusto de cualquier poblador de Arcilla. A pesar de estar acostumbrada al ambiente por el tiempo que llevaba viviendo allí, ese día no podía dormir de la intranquilidad que se sentía, aún sin motivo alguno. Era algún tipo de corazonada, presentimiento, intuición o sexto sentido... Todo comprobado por la llamada entrante al teléfono de la casa que le pegó un susto de lo repentina que fue.

La luz de la habitación de Sara se encendió casi al mismo tiempo que la suya y ambas se encontraron en el pasillo, rumbo a saber a quién rayos se le había ocurrido llamar tan tarde. White dejó que la señora contestara, pero estuvo a la expectativa de lo que iba a decir la persona al otro lado de la línea.

Antes que acabara la llamada, la madre de Black ya estaba llorando e intentando sonreír al mismo tiempo mientras que la chica la miraba en un estado de confusión extremo. Apenas dejó el teléfono en su lugar, abrazó a White con todas sus fuerzas y ella seguía sin entender qué pasaba.

—El orbe... ¡El orbe a liberado a Black!

—¡¿Qué?!

—Black está fuera de esa horrible cosa, White! ¡Tenemos que ir inmediatamente a Esmalte! —gritó emocionada Sara. Giró por el pasillo y entró a su habitación a buscar un abrigo que ponerse encima.

Estaba estupefacta. Presentía que algo iba a pasar, pero jamás se le había ocurrido que justo esa madrugada iba a recibir la noticia más feliz de toda su vida. Quiso preguntar los detalles de la llamada, pero decidió esperar a hablar con Lenora par ver cómo fue que lograron tal milagro. Además, dudaba que pudiese obtener información de la emocionada madre.

Luego de que ambas tomaran abrigos para combatir el frío clima de esa madrugada, surcaron los cielos rumbo al museo. White montaba a Bárbara y Sara a Brav, el braviary de Black, quien también estaba emocionado por reencontrarse con su entrenador. El corazón de las dos latía a mil mientras esperaban el momento para decirle lo mucho que lo habían extrañado o quizá solo para contemplarlo unos momentos antes de abrazarlo. De la emoción se podría decir que olvidaron hablarse o comentar algo del tema en el camino, tenían la vista en lo que estaban a punto de vivir.

Descendieron en la entrada del museo, donde encontraron a Hawes con bata y un peculiar gorro de pijama que le hacía juego. Antes que pudieran preguntar algo con respecto a la llamada que les había hecho Lenora, él les dijo que habían llevado a Black al hospital de la ciudad porque estaba algo aturdido por el desprendimiento de la energía del orbe, que liberó tanto al chico como al Pokémon legendario que habitaba allí. Explicó también que la primera llamada que hizo su esposa fue a ellas, pero también se le informó a los demás líderes y a la asociación encargada en general. Todo parecía indicar que la liberación fue producto de una conexión especial lograda por el propio Black con el ente de la esfera, pero no estaban seguros y que lo confirmarían apenas retomará la consciencia.

Sin más palabrería, los tres caminaron al centro médico, a unas cuadras de donde habían estado. No se podía negar que se encontraban preocupadas por el estado de salud del hijo-amigo, pero lo peor ya había pasado. Cuando tenían en frente al establecimiento —que era la única cosa iluminada en la ciudad además del alumbrado público—, encontraron a Lenora en la recepción, quien las abrazó a las dos al mismo tiempo cuando las vio y no dejaba de decir que por fin el milagro había sucedido. White y Sara querían prestarle más atención a sus palabras, sin embargo, solo estaban esperando que la mujer dijera el número de habitación para salir corriendo en búsqueda de Black. Y así lo hicieron hasta que la enfermera encargada les informara que solo podía ingresar a ver al paciente una persona a la vez. Estaba de más ponerse de acuerdo en quién entraría primero, por lo que su madre pasó a la sala de preparación para ponerse el traje y la mascarilla, por si acaso.

Los minutos en los que Sara permanecía con su hijo se le hicieron eternos a White, quien ya no sabía a quién más irle a comprar café para matar el tiempo. Zeo, Maíz y Milo habían ya hecho su aparición en el establecimiento y se encontraban conversando con Lenora. Hawes, por su parte, estaba medio durmiéndose apoyado en la pared con vasito descartable en mano. Ella estaba sola, a expectativas de que le dieran la orden para poder verlo luego de esos interminables días. Casi mordiéndose las uñas, la chica andaba de un lado para otro pensando en las miles de probabilidades del estado de Black, pues, aunque todo sonara como buenas noticias, siempre existía la posibilidad del efecto secundario ¿Qué tal si la permanencia de su amigo en el orbe había anulado sus recuerdos y lo notarían luego que se recupere del aturdimiento? ¿O qué tal si había sufrido un cambio de personalidad terrible allí dentro? Jamás se perdonaría a sí misma no haber podido hacer nada por él en el momento que era absorbido.

—¡Por qué no dejaron entrar a White también! —gritaron desde la habitación a la que Sara había ingresado.

No había que pensar más en fatalidades, ni en culpas... ya ni era necesario recordar los instantes del accidente ni las visitas al fantasma del orbe. Black acababa de gritar y eso, aunque en un principio la pudo fastidiar, ahora hasta la hacía sonreír como idiota.

Corrió hacia el dueño de la voz y tras de ella, una enfermera. Ya ni le importaba seguir la políticas del centro de salud: el encuentro de los ojos del chico con los suyos valió la reprendida.

* * *

 **Nota final:** Ay, en serio lamento el retraso (?

Querida Ryuu, espero que te haya gustado. Como me dijiste que no fuera necesariamente romántico, quise expresar el reencuentro de la perspectiva de las dos personas que más querían a Black y las circunstancias antes de que este pase. Aunque no lo creas, esta historia ha tenido dos versiones anteriores, pero las borré porque no me convencieron xD

En fin, espero te agrade c:

¡Saludos!


End file.
